1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit modules and, more specifically, to a method and assembly for interconnecting circuits within a circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit modules or cards are increasing in use to provide storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, personal computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs). New uses for circuit modules include multimedia cards and secure digital cards.
Typically, circuit modules contain multiple integrated circuit devices or “dies”. The dies are interconnected using a circuit board substrate, which adds to the weight, thickness and complexity of the module. Circuit modules also have electrical contacts for providing an external interface to the insertion point or socket, and these electrical contacts are typically circuit areas on the backside of the circuit board substrate, and the connection to the dies are provided through vias through the circuit board substrate. Producing vias in the substrate adds several process steps to the fabrication of the circuit board substrate, with consequent additional costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and assembly for interconnecting circuits within modules that requires no circuit board substrate. It would also be desirable to provide an assembly for interconnecting circuits within a module that, in addition to not including a circuit board substrate, is specifically configured to be resistant to fracture failures.